Introspección
by AlesSa EvaNs
Summary: ¿Se pusieron a pensar cómo sería el momento en que Maka afronte sus sentimientos y cómo Soul se responsabilize de ellos? Me imagino que mas de mil veces ¡como yo! Y en base a eso me invadió la curiosidad…¿cómo serian las reacciones de cada uno antes de que eso pasara? Eso dio nacimiento a este one-shot, espero que les guste y lo digan en un review. :3


_**¿Se pusieron a pensar cómo sería el momento en que Maka afronte sus sentimientos y cómo Soul se responsabilice de ellos? Me imagino que mas de mil veces ¡como yo! Y en base a eso me invadió la curiosidad…¿cómo serian las reacciones de cada uno antes de que eso pasara? Eso dio nacimiento a este one-shot, espero que les guste y lo digan en un review. ¿No les gusta? ¿Se omitió algo? ¡pues para eso están los reviews! n.n en síntesis..regalenmeee sus reviews que son el motor de cualquier autor...autora en mi caso, jajaj**_

* * *

Introspección 

_Maka Pov_

Tantas palabras tengo por dentro ¿Con cuál debería empezar? Aysh, esto no se me da para nada. ¿Desde cuándo yo, toda una técnico, que se caracteriza por ser calculadora y fría, con pasión por los libros y luchas contra Kishines, se empezaba a fijar en el sexo opuesto? ¿Desde cuándo se ha visto que yo, quien aborrezco a los hombres (gracias Spirit, gracias) pudiera imaginar mil y un formas de asesinar a unas babosas chicas sin dejar el mas mínimo rastro, y es mas, DISFRUTANDO de eso? Ja, definitivamente algo va mal, MUY MAL. ¿Y quién era el culpable? ¡Ni me lo hagan recordar! Ese ser tan vil, tan repugnante y manipulador; tan...irresistiblemente bello cuando sonríe de costado o me tiende la mano en las misiones ¡y no solo en esas ocasiones, aclaro! Y eso es lo que me hace derre...eh eh ¿pero que demonios? Por Shinigami-sama, es peor de lo que crei.

Pero creo que debería de admitirlo y enfrentarlo de una vez y demostrarme de qué estoy hecha ¿no? Hoy es el día perfecto, saldremos ¡solos! Sin el crease dios de Black y Tsubaki, ni el asimétrico de Kid y compañía. No es que no los quiera, los quiero…pero bien lejos de mi cita. Que raro suena eso, pero ya lo dije, debo empezar a admitir las cosas, y lo primero es que ese baka de Soul me gusta y no lo dejaré para que Blair haga con él lo que quiera. No mas. El es mío y de nadie mas. Espero ser lo que él espera, estaré para él como hasta ahora y … basta Maka, ¡empalagas!

Bueno, la hora de la verdad llegó, llegué antes de lo previsto para prepararme mentalmente pero él ya estaba ahí esperando por mí. ¡Qué nervios! ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué le diré? Soul... que hago por Dioos. Estas hermoso con tu atuendo sport elegantemente casual ¿cómo haces para congeniar con ese aire rebelde tuyo y ser así?...quien te mire se enamora al instante. ¿Acaso quieres que corra sangre hoy? Mato a quien se te acerque. Cuidar con la vida el tesoro mas preciado que alguien tiene no esta mal, ¿cierto? Y eres lo mas cool que hay ... aunque no te lo diga JAMAS. El espacio se acortó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no sé qué hacer.

Notas mis nervios y te divierte, ¡esa no era la idea! No me desafíes albino-poco-cool. Me acerco y sin pensarlo te beso.

- Te amo, baaaka – es lo que atino a decir. Ay, que romántica soy, no? u.u

Pero me dices algo tan cerca que no me puedo concentrar en nada mas que no sean tus labios acercándose a los míos, y mi cielo contigo se vuelve infinito.

_Soul POV_

Ella en mi es la base de mi todo, con eso resumo todo, pero no lo puede saber, me haría ver la galaxia entera con su querida enciclopedia. ¿De dónde la saca? Tal vez de... ¡ay mi nariz, por un demonio!

Cuando le preguntó a otro si estaba enamorado de ella sólo porque la salvó dos veces, mi sangre hirvió, lo único que atiné a decir es que no era hora de bromas, o algo así... no recuerdo bien, estaba muy ocupado atajándome las ganas de querer destripar al causante de esa pregunta. ¿Y las veces que YO la salvé? Y esas dos ocasiones que le "salvó" su príncipe azul YO también estuve ahí para salvarla ¡y antes que el! Y ahí el maldito demonio rojo hizo aparición haciéndome ver qué era eso. Celos. Oh malditos celos, menos mal nadie mas lo escuchó. Pero hoy es un día hermoso, precioso...y todas las demás cursilerías poco cool, dignas de esas miles de cartas que recibo. Hoy saldré con Maka, solos al fin, sin nadie que interrumpa. Le diré que ella es mas que mi amiga o mi técnico, que es con quien quiero estar, que es mi todo...bueno, eso último quizás no es necesario.

Hela aquí, hermosa, preciosa cual ella sola. Su vestido negro ceñido hasta la cintura con detalles de encaje, con un tajo tan perfecto en ella, hace que mi instinto asesino esté a flor de piel. _"Es mía. La miran y no viven para contarlo" _Eso dice mi aura. Es la mezcla perfecta de mujer-niña. Esta nerviosa, los cachetes rojos como el tomate y ese pucherito típico tuyo, es tan lindo, no puedo mas que sonreir y pensar en...

Nada, absoluta y jodidamente NADA. Me besó. ¡Me-be-só! Maka, por shinigami-sama, eres la mujer mas cool, enfrentas el miedo como nadie.

- Te amo, baaaka – es la frase que mas ansiaba escuchar en la vida. Capaz creas que no, pero estoy que estallo de la felicidad. ¡Soy correspondido!

- Yo mas... - y te muestro lo que son mis besos. Maldito aire que se nos acaba pronto.

- ¿Nos vamos? - digo extendiéndote la mano. Posas la tuya sobre la mía, te sonrojas y me fascina - Maka déjame mostrarte el mundo entero también si quieres, verás que no te decepcionaré como lo hicieron antes, esta nueva aventura, apenas empieza hoy.

* * *

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y que en los reviews digan si está bien hasta ahí o cosas por el estilo. Soy fan de SoMa, a partir de ahora trataré de llenarlos con mis fics de esta pareja tan kawai. ¿Tienen otras parejas? Sólo haganmelo saber en un review si quieren concederme el honor de escribirles fics dedicados o.o De pensarlo ya me enamoré.**_

_**¡Nos leemos! n.n**_


End file.
